criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullets Above
Bullets Above is the seventh fanmade case in the Countryside district in PetersCorporal's fangame. Case Background The victim was the Italian farmer Cecilia DiGiappo. She was found dead in her new farm, and the autopsy said the killer was over 10 feet, but it was not the killer's real height, as they shoot from the roof of Cecilia's apartment, which was also on the farm. The killer was Steve Zasts, a land buyer and agronomer. The motives of the murder are traced back to Decease Behind The Trees (Case #3). Jamin Family Company was taking over the Countryside, so Steve's business was getting smaller and smaller compared to Jamin's. Steve said that Robert Jamin had used Cecilia only to make more money with her, as her farm was little. He invested money on DiGiappo Farm to make more profit. The Jamin family was then aiming to get the Oak Valleys for them, which was Steve's property. Steve heard that Robert Jamin said he'd take the Oak Valleys if he had to, but Steve didn't want to be humiliated so he tried to sell the terrain to Robert. Ashley Jamin was in charge of dealing with him, but Jacqueline Ramos knew he would be trouble, so she tore the contract up. Steve thought the Jamin had looked down on him and not accepted his offer, so he killed Cecilia to make Jamin have less clients. He said he'd kill every person Robert had taken money from to make sure they'd be ruined. At the trial, he said that the criminals were the Jamin family instead of him, and claimed that they had treated him like a slob. A psychologist treated Steve and informed that he had psychic problems. Thereby, he was sentenced to 30 years to life in jail with daily psychologic treatment. Barbara Thacks also left Townville after Zasts went to jail. Victim *'Cecilia DiGiappo' (A bullet went through her head, her killer was standing double her height) Murder Weapon *'Revolver' Killer *'Steve Zasts ' Suspects Robert Jamin (Agronomer) Suspect's profile: The suspect's feet measure is 9 - The suspect drinks beer Suspect's appearance: - Marilyn Yanks (Victim's friend) Suspect's profile: The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Barbara Thacks (Criminal) Suspect's profile: The suspect's feet measure is 9 - The suspect drinks beer - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Steve Zasts (Land buyer) Suspect's profile: The suspect's feet measure is 9 - The suspect drinks beer - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Martha Janders (Waitress) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks beer - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer drinks beer *The killer's feet measure is 9 *The killer smokes *The killer is 5'8 tall *The killer's blood type is A- Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Stealing the farm *Investigate Farm (Clues: Victim's Body, Police ID, Drug baggies) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Investigate Apartment's Roof (Clues: Revolver) *Examine Revolver (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules (2:00:00) *Examine ID Number (Result: ID Number deciphered) *Analyze ID Number (00:05:00) *Investigate Third Floor (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Theft report) *Ask Barbara Thacks about the theft *Examine Drug baggies (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Ask Marilyn Yanks about her ties to the victim *Get Robert Jamin's testimony *Go to Chapter 2 (3 stars) Chapter 2: Agronomers in the field *Talk to Steve Zasts *Interrogate Robert Jamin about his relation with the victim *Investigate Desk (Clues: Folder) *Examine Torn page (Result: Drugs report) *See why Martha Janders was in the victim's apartment *Interrogate Zasts about his bad relation with the victim *Investigate Apartment (Clues: Bottle of beer) *Examine Bottle of Beer (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (3 stars) Chapter 3: Blood in the farm *Investigate Apartment Window (Clues: Stepladder) *Examine Stepladder (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation: Money, money, money! *Take care of Barbara Thacks *Investigate Third floor (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Barbara's file) *Examine Fine Sum (Result: Sum deciphered) *Charge the fine to Barbara (Reward: 10 cash) *Get Marilyn Yanks out of the crime scene *Investigate Farm (Clues: Broken plant) *Examine Broken plant (Result: Plant) *Analyze Plant (3:00:00) *Give Marilyn her plant (Reward: Black cap) *See what Robert Jamin wants *Investigate Apartment (Clues: Folder) *Examine Folder (Result: Contract) *Give the contract back to Jamin *Examine Contract (Result: Signature) *Analyze Signature (00:02:00) *Inform Jamin about the contract (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *This case didn't feature any "Find the same" minigame in the forensic kit. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°21'39.88"S 64° 7'3.89"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville